The Birth of A Dragon
by CassidysPersona
Summary: Draco has just been born, Narcissa has guests, most she wants and one she doesn't want. Will it be all easy when she shows off her son to the family? I suck at summaries!


**Thursday June 5th 1980**

St Mungo's Private Room 1 was currently occupied by the Malfoy's, Black's and Lestrange's it was a special day as Narcissa Malfoy nee Black had given birth to a baby boy; he weighed eight pounds and ten ounces, he had tuffs of blonde hair with grey eyes identical to his father but she couldn't help wonder if her family genetics had played a part, after all the Black's were notorious bar Walburga and Narcissa who were blondes, for having dark looks. He was laid in his mother's arms his little body still for someone so small and useless he was smart enough to mold himself into a position where he felt comfy.

"Congratulations Cissy, told you she would be able to produce a boy," Bellatrix went from sounding genuinely proud of her sister to arrogant to her husband, the couple had spend the whole nine months arguing, Roldolphus constantly reminded his wife that their own mother couldn't produce an heir, so how could her sister? It had been the highlight topic of their house since they had allowed The Dark Lord to use it as Head Quarters, "You owe me that drink," she pointed her wand at her husband who looked at it with wide eyes, as much as a male he was, his wife had beaten him many times at dueling.

"Finally the topic can be changed at our meetings," Regulus sighed with relief, "If I have to hear one more discussion about how my cousin and husband were producing an heir, I am going to vomit."

"Careful Reggie you're beginning to sound like that brother of yours," Bellatrix taunted as she turned her dark eyes on her younger cousin, "Don't want that do we?"

"Is that why you haven't given your husband a child? Scared it might turn out like "that" sister of yours?" Regulus taunted back with a glimmer in his eyes, he could see his mother smirking in the corner and then saw his Uncle turn tense, "Sorry Cissy," he felt it was right this was her day, her day to show off her newborn.

"Good boy," Walburga whispered ever so quietly but loud enough for Regulus to hear, "I'm so very proud of you Narcissa, unlike your mother you have produced an heir for your husband, you must be so relieved," she added sounding sweet but Narcissa knew deep down it was all for show, "Have you thought of a name for the baby?"

"Well," Narcissa gently moved Draco so he was between her legs her arms were growing tired, but still wanting to be close to her son, "I was trying to think of something that would suit the Malfoy family, but if you look at his eyes they are identical to his father's but also Reggie's he reminds me of him, so I was thinking, well Lucius and myself have been thinking, Draco, as Draco the Dragon," she saw a look in her father-in-laws eyes they were showing anger, "Abraxas if you are going to well, I would appreciate it if you were to not do it in front of my son. You have thought it was acceptable but I don't," Narcissa lifted Draco up again to protect from harm of his grandfather.

"Draco the Dragon, sounds about right, eighth largest constellation," Abraxas taunted but earned a very dangerous glare off all The Black's, including Rodolphus, "Well now I've seen it, I am off. Goodbye Lucius, Narcissa."

With a pop Abraxas was gone leaving Narcissa to feel slightly relieved, "I think it's wonderful Cissy," Lucius said proudly before kissing her on the head.

Bellatrix made a childish noise which involved gagging, "Bella grow up," Narcissa argued leaving her sister to reply with a face.

"Bellatrix," Druella finally spoke up but it wasn't a pleasant tone it was the tone she used on Bella many times, especially during her childhood. The unpleasant tone had disturbed the infant and he began to cry, "Now you've started him crying...things haven't changed. You done it with Narcissa and now with her child."

"Mother," Narcissa interrupted before the two women started fighting, "Please. If you two cannot get along then I want you to leave, my son is crying and you two are making it worse."

"Lucius I must thank you, thank you for helping produce such a wonderful heir into the Black family," Cygnus jumped in with his hand reached out for Lucius to shake, "And Narcissa my youngest, my little flower, I am so proud of you, for producing a boy, he will be told of his heritage, he may be a Malfoy by name but as you said he has the Black eyes, the eyes of steel," Cygnus had placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder, for once he had showed affection towards his daughter; just like he had done when Bellatrix took The Dark Mark it may be a rare occasion but even for Bellatrix just hearing those words out of her father's mouth made her feel proud and the same feeling rushed through Narcissa, "I must be off I have important business to attend too," he bowed before disapperating the pop echoed and they were filled with silence soon after.

"Urmm...I bought the baby a toy," Regulus pulled the bag out from behind a chair which he then gave to his cousin, "It's nothing special...I didn't what the baby was so it's uni-sex."

"Reggie thank you," Narcissa took the bag and looked inside it was a black dragon, "Were you listening in on us?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, funnily enough it was the first constellation I found last night," he answered.

"I am off before they start bonding," Bellatrix grabbed Rodolphus by the arm and they both left, Rodolphus had no say as by the time he went to argue they were gone.

* * *

After the rest of the family had left it was just Lucius, Narcissa and Draco who was asleep, "Narcissa please don't be offended but your family are-"

"Crazy? Yes we are, but that doesn't mean I love them any less...I have a proposal for you Lucius," Narcissa looked up at her husband with her head held high, "Severus and Reggie, I would like them to be godfather's to our Draco."

Lucius had a million thoughts going through his head them two? Out of all the people that she could choose, she chose Severus Snape and Regulus Black? However he had a purpose, to make his wife happy, "Of course...I will go visit them tomorrow-"

"Allow me to ask Reggie, he is, don't be offended Lucius but you don't handle talking to him very well, I grew up with him I can handle him," Narcissa interrupted.

"Of course," Lucius agreed again, it was only when he saw the smile grow on her face he knew he had done something right, "I'll speak to Severus tomorrow," he kissed her on top of her head, "I will go and see the Healer, see if they say yourself and Draco have the all clear."

"Lucius," Narcissa called after her husband who was about to leave the room, "Thank you, you're my husband and I know you have your Death Eater duties but thank you for being here today."

"You were in pain Narcissa, I wasn't going to let you go through child birth alone. I must be the one thanking you, you have given me a son." he then left the room leaving his wife to rest if they were able to leave tonight she needed all the rest she could get.

 **A/N: I've had a lot of NarcissaxLucius fic ideas, I decided to write this. I am a bit rusty as I have been away from the HP fandom for at least two years! So I apologize for OOCness. Lucius and Narcissa are my OTP as I love that Narcissa actually feels love compared to Bellatrix who doesn't feel anything I believe she has Stockholm Syndrome and a lot of other issues going on inside her head. So first HP fiction in ages, I deleted my other ones, I'm nervous about posting I would love your support and also CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.**

 **From**

 **Cassidy x**


End file.
